sporumfandomcom-20200213-history
STUPIDOO
STUPIDOO began posting on March 31st, 2010. More details will come below. Is he a troll? A link posted in OneBlackbird's "PICS OR IT DIDN'T HAPPEN: A VISUAL CATALOGUE OF THE SPORUM SPECIES " thread led him into trouble. Spore God Didzo investigated his ImageShack account and found an image possibly associated with the spam of MayhamMarsh. However, few noticed this until Thomas1134 brought it up in the New Sporum Wiki Thread. Although STUPIDOO at first denied any connection, after Thomas1134 revealed the picture on the thread, STUPIDOO stopped denying any connection, and seemed to almost partially admit it. Recently, in one of MayhamMarsh's spam threads, STUPIDOO seemed to admit he was MayhamMarsh. With it seemingly confirmed that he is indeed MayhamMarsh, the question now becomes whether he is any other spammer as well. Slime found out, and he was subsequently permabanned. Notable Threads While STUPIDOO is rather unfamous, he has had some notable threads. Below are the ones with at least 100 replies: *What is the worst subforum? Poll! with 225 replies. It has been dead since mid-June, however. *Spore Blackouts ~ More common and last longer? with 123 replies. Was locked when the Sporum Blackouts were resolved. *Ages of Sporumers ~ Figure it out once and for all! with 199 replies. Yet this was locked for massive spam. *The "R" Club / I was....HACKED?!?/L! O! C! K! Put it altogether and LOCK THIS THREAD!!! with 149 replies. The topic swinged around three times, from a Rebecca1208 club, to a hack thread, to the "Please lock!" message. Ironicly, it to this day remains unlocked. *Dark Spore Disappointment... with 158 replies. It gets a post or two every few weeks, yet is otherwise dead. *OK Magical Cactus. What did you fix? with 104 replies. The thread was made to see what The Crash of August 16th was all about. It recieved decent amounts of attention. What STUPIDOO is known For Overall, STUPIDOO is known for keeping a low profile, having oxymorons in posts, and being a semi-semi-troll. Yet his name is commonly known because of his almost 3,000 posts in various parts of the Sporum, so he's not an outcast. His History on the Sporum The Early Days The First Post STUPIDOO first appeared on the Sporum on October 12, 2009. However, he is considered foolish for not figuring out where the "PostReply" button is. So finally, on March 31st, 2010, me mad his first post, a simple, yet powerful paragraph: "/imgWhat is this about? "Inappropriate" creations? I've personally had enough of hyper-sensitive creators bossing around those that even a QUESTIONABLE creation! And Spore is rated 10+. 10-year olds are perfectly capable of handling things like this. And who do you think's making them? But deleting creators who make these things is wrong. If you don't like creations, IGNORE THEM!!! It's not difficult! I do it all day! As I said, younger Spore users should be able to ignore and handle these things like this. Any hyper-protective parent who takes the 10 ton shell of their children will quickly learn this. And these creations just seem like... art. '' So, ignore these creations, and we will all have a nice, free, clean day. Maybe someone will agree, ''STUPIDOO Ein schwarzer funf." This first post soon led to more. The Topic Craze For the next several days, STUPIDOO made many, many topics. Most being duplicates and annoying polls. In fact, many of his first posts were topics. These polls only earned him 2-star karma, a step above troll-level. However, soon he became a casual poster. The Middle Days Posts that Made Sense The days of The Topic Craze came to an end a week or so later. STUPIDOO then discovered the power of normal posts. He bumped his karma up a star. He gained repect. His subscriber count doubled ~ for he was merging into the STUPIDOO we know today. Posting Normally STUPIDOO then got his name known by commonly posting, and becoming experienced at it. This continued, and his karma bumped up another star to four. He created topics much more rarely now, and soon he got to the Mouthbreather status. Soon came the Recent Times... Recent Times Gaining More Experience STUPIDOO was a usual poster by mid-June. He was accused of being a troll on a few occaisons, but he was never suspended. Eventually he created the Necro SUPPORT Club (NSC) to bring awareness to how posting in dead threads is fine. While it gained members and supporters, it also gained critics. One being infamous troll Hjunix. He was eventually barred from the club. The Past Few Weeks In the past few weeks, everything can basicaly be tagged "etc". STUPIDOO helped make this Wiki, and also did a brief stint as a Spore Times reporter. Yet on a different note, the conspiracy mentioned before erupted, making us wonder is STUPIDOO just STUPIDOO, or is he others, or even more specific, trolls? Permaban At around 18:00 (UTC), on August 30th 2010, STUPIDOO was banned by SporeMasterSlime. He is believed to have been banned for using his alt, MayhamMarsh, to spam the Sporum. The ban itself is a week, but is told if he posts again, he'll keep getting longer and longer bans. It was also revealed that he was Hjunix, as well as several other semi-spammers. He was subsequently banned from this wiki as well by Thomas1134, and an alt he used to return to the Sporum to start a unban petition for himself was also banned. =Alts= *STUPIDOO *Lovely2ndAccount *Mantis12180 *Campylobacter *Ant-Beatle *Retasa *Adavian *MayhamMarsh/BathHaus *OxyDuck *MacisAmourialis *Hjunix *UncleJoe91 *Hjunix2 *GAGA_for_you *GAGA_for_U *Hjunix3 *5TUPIDOO *ModeratorMod *TrinYangEmpire *lol_u_suck *YankMyDoodle *alt_1 *alt_2 *Scumbag347 *Lolicont-fun *DelusionalDrunk *Slapper83 *Rebeccal208 *Didzo n Nori r f*kers *5poreMasterJohn *5poreMasterDidzo *ModeratorMod *Hjunix4 *Hjunix5 *Hjunix6 He is, as this incomplete list shows, some of the Sporum's worst spammers. There is even a theory, believed by an ever increasing but secret following that he is, in fact, L0M/Excalibur, based on several of his claims via PMs and postings, as well as his sheer number of alts. Category:Sporum members Category:Spammers